ROTG: Man, the new guardians are as scary as PItch!
by InsanitysLittleGirl
Summary: When Pitch is back, Manny chooses a new Guardian! Two, actully. Pumpkin and Nightmare. The spirits of halloween need to help the guardians, but what will happen when pitch takes a liking to one? Will, causos rain, your will the guardians accept the facts? AND WHY DOES PITCH POP UP EVERYWHERE AND WHY DOES NIGHTMARE KEEP FALLING OUT OF THE SKY! PitchxOC


**HELLOOOO! This is a quick authors note... there will be many weird stuff happenng, and PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THE END IN A INAPROPIATE WAY! FUCKING PERVERTS. Ok, Im good. But, ****seriously.**

CHAPTER 1

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" As I fell through the air, the first thoughts to enter my head was: _This is going to hurt_ and _Pumpkins going to laugh in my face._

_THUD. _Oh, don't worry. That was only me, landing on a dumpster. Very hard. Face first. Oh, don't worry. Im perfectly fine.

"HAHAHHAHAHAH! THAT WAS AWSOME! DO IT AGAIN, NIGHTMARE!" Screeched my best friend and sister, Pumpkin. Her appearance matched perfectly with her name. She had orange hair, parted over to cover one of her eyes, whith since it was near halloween, were yellow. She useally wore a white dress, bloody and tattered on the bottom. She wore white lace up rollerblades, and her weapon stayed strapped to her back, since it was of course, a claymore. She has milky skin, in witch in her pale hands she held a candy basket, witch I can never figure out if its fake on real, because it had eyes and a mouth.

Me, on the other hand, I am completely different.

I wore a long, black cloak that sort of shadows me, attaching to my skin near my wrists. I had straight, shoulder length hair with spiky bangs that sort of covered my color changing eyes. Right now, my eyes were a pitch black. Oh, Im in pain. My eyes tell my mood, so does Pumpkins. Anyways, my cloak reached all the way to the floor, a bit longer. Under it, I wore black footie like things. Anyways, Pumpkins my sipirit sister, as we called it. We are the sisters of halloween. Explain much? No? Oh yeah. Well, we'er both different parts of it. She's treat, Im trick. I play with shadows, she hands out candy. Im scary, she playfully scary. Its great fun...Back to the story...

I stood up, dusting my self off and glaring at my sister.

"Hmm, no. I think I would BREAK MY BACK if I did that again," I answered her earlier question, straighting up and putting my hands behind my back. Pumpkin rolled her eyes and we both started to get into our regular conversation that we have every time we meet here after preparing for halloween. The scary-fun haliday was only a day away. We were very excited. Until a voice called out.

"Ello, sheilas." Immediatly, I sank into the shadows, while Pumpkin traded her candy basket for her claymore. Shadow walking, I traced where the voice was. Oh, crap, its-

" Bunnymund? What are you doing here?" Called out my sister. The pooka stepped out of the shadows, boomerangs in hand. "Well, get ya sister out 'er and Ill tell ya." He smirked. I growled, and Pumpkin sighed.

"Bunny, she's not going to come out." She answered, sheathing her sword and reholding her candy basket. Bunny frowned.

" Why the bloody hell not?" He demanded. " Afraid Ill cut 'er throat for all the pranks she played on me?"

Before Pumpkin could answer, I stepped out of the shadows. And immediately regretted, because I was ambushed by two yetis.

"Hey! Put me down!" I screeched, while one picked me up by the hair and shoved me into a sack. I heard Pumpkin snicker along with bunny.

" F- you!" I screeched, to be immediatly be picked up by none other than bunny. Oh, lovely.

" Tooth will not like your language, sheila," commented the six foot tall bunny. I scoffed. And what was I rewarded with? My sister gets to hold the sack I was in.

"Oh _this_ is just to funny," said another voice. I immediatly perked up. My senses were screaming DANGER! DANGER! GET OUT OF THE SACK! SEE WHAT IT IS!

I formed a butcher knofe out of my purple sand and started to saw away at the cloth. I heard bunny growl. Rabbits can growl? Huh, learn something new everyday.

" Not in the mood Pitch. Get out of here!" Who's pitch? I sawed harder. I heard a snort.

" Who's in the sack, Kangaroo?" I made the mistake of snorting, cause afterwards I heard a laugh. " Hmm, i think he or she hates you, Bunnymund," said the voice again. Ok, he's british. Who the F is he!? I sawed the last bit and tumbled out of the sack, very ungraceful, causing him to laugh. "Oh, she looks like me! Finally! Some one who apprectiates darkness!" He said, laughingly.

Bunny growled _again _and smashed a globe onto the ground, causing a portal to form. I quickly stumbled up, dusting myself up a second time tonight to find everyone staring at me. I looked around, and saw the Pitch guy smirking, so I immediately made my face unemotional. Looking back up, I looked over at Pitch and saw that he really was just a boy version of me. Or guy. Black cloak, cut in the front, spiky hair that defiyd gravity, and yellow orangeish eyes that resembled an eclipses. I looked over at bunny to see him pushing Pumpkin into the portal. He looked over at me, and glanced at Pitch, who was staring at me.

" Ok, why are you staring at me? Im just a normal person, okay immortal, that cut her way out of a sack with a kn- oh." I looked down at the knife still in my hand and crushed it, dissolving it. Pitch spoke up.

" Are you going to go with the bunny, where he will just use you? I now your not seen, and know your getting use? By a guardian, too! Sad." His voice was sympathetic, and my face morphed into...anger. Bunny gasped and grabbed my arm.

" Dont listen to him, Nightmare! He's just using your feelings and toying with them! Dont listen to 'EM!" He begged, and without me answering, pushed me into the portal. I heard Pitch scream NO! and then I face planted into the floor.

"Okay, bunny. Your dead meat. Im gonna roast you and -" I peeled my self off the floor to find three people staring at me, Pumpkin smirking. The big one spoke up. "Hello! You are nightmare, yes?" He had a russina accent, and spoke broken english. I raised and eyebrow and answered with a snort.

" Does my outfit not answer your question, santa?" I asked, my british accent very much alive. I saw the white haired boy laugh. " Well, she's a rough one, isn't she?" He said. The santa guy frowned. I sighed and stepped forward.

"Ok, first, what the hell am I doing here? This is annoying me, because first I fall out of the sky. Then, the eatser kangaroo comes along-" The white haired boy laughed again"-and shove me in a sack. Then, he hands it to my sister _to fuckin hold _while I'm in it. So, I form a knife and saw myself out when this guys starts talking. He was british or whatever, so I saw harder and fall out to find you guys talking to this awsome dude wich looks like a guy version of me. So, he starts talking to me, and bunny is rude and shoves me into the portal. So, answers, anyone?"

Santa frowned and answered: " First, we have brought you here to be a guardian, in witch man in moon has chosen you to be! MUSIC!" Suddenly, music started up and eleves offered me some purple genie like shoes, which I politley declined. But some fairies manage to get a black tiara on me, like the one that I just noticed Pumpkin wearing.

I looked up just in time to see Santa take out a big book. Or should I say gigantic? My eyes widened when I saw him opening it up. Suddenly, something inside of me snapped, and I took a few steps back. I formed a insanely large scythe and slammed it into the ground, causing all the yetis and elves jump and back away from the thin dark purple sand coating everyone. Pumpkin took a step towards me and gently touched the scythe that I still noticed I was hanging onto. It dissovled from her touch, and I straightened up, hands behind my back. I screamed: " What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?!" I was breathing heavily, and I saw tooth gasp. I guess my eyes turned red from anger... To my suprise, the santa dude started laughing. I slowly backed away until I was backed up against a railing. Santa took a deep breath and looked me into the eye. " Of course you do. MUSIC!"

I stepped onto the railing and screamed "NO MUSIC!" An elf nearby threw his trumpet onto the ground and pushed his friend out of the way. i balanced on the railing and started walking, hands still behind my back. Pumpkin floated into the air, twirling her basket around her wrist. "Why would you choose me as a guardian? Why not Pumpkin?" I asked, my back turned. Tooth answered.

"Nightmare, we did choose Pumpkin. We choose both of you. And well, Pumpkin accepted..." she trailed off. I stopped, completely frozen, back tense. I slowly turned towards Tooth.

"Im not mad that Pumpkin was chosen. Really! BUT ME? PLEASE!" I started laughing insanely. Everyone started, except for Pumpkin, who was used to this behavior. Please, she acted the same. When I finished, I looked at North.

"Look, Im honored. Really! But, um, Im about fear. I thrive off of fear from halloween, and pranks. I know that you guys protect children, but what can I do? Im not a guardian," I finished, hopping down from the railing. Bunny snorted. "Well, I think we doged a bullet, here! I mean, what does this weirdo know about bringing joy to children?" He ended, scratching his face with a foot. I snorted. " Uh, every heard of a prank? I know its no hard boiled egg, but kids_ like_ what I do." I smirked, thinking I got him. I didn't. He got up and walked over to me.

"But none of them beleive in you, do they mate? See, your invisible." He was in my face, this time being the one who smirked. I had a feeling that my eyes turned blue, because for the first time ever, I felt like crying. How does he know that? I took a step back. Trying my best to keep the tears in, I glared at him. But no such thing. While I was glaring, a single black tear slid down my face. Bunnys face softened, and he took a step forward. " Hey, I didnt mean to-" All the other guardians peered behind him to see tears fall down my face. Pumpkins eyes widened. I never cried, unless certain topics came up. The one where I was invisible hurt. It really hurt.

"Makeing people cry, hm bunny? New low, I guess," Rang out a familiar voice. Pitch? I thought. All the guardians sprang into action. Everyone grabbed their weapons, except for me. I just sighed and was about to melt into the shadows when a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked to see Pitch's face smiling down at me. Why is he-

" Maybe I can help your problems." And he dragged me into a shadow. " You'll be belived in.." That was the last thing I heard and the screams before I was knocked out.

Ok, so how was it? PLEASE REVIEW and check ma other stories!

Sincerely,

InsanitysLittleGirl.


End file.
